The present invention relates to a cleaning article, and more particularly to a bath belt with a certain length and elasticity for enhancing the comfort and cleaning effect when in use.
The prior bath belt by the inventor of this application can be produced with better efficiency. Also, when forming the ball-like bodies, no hard block will be formed so that the uncomfortable feeling will not take place when in use. However, the above bath belt can still be improved in length and contact feeling with the human skin, as well as cleaning effect.